chax
by emabrainzmurfi
Summary: from a happy start to a happy ending...


charlie and bianca...this town seriously needs more excitment,more excitment and new men,deffinitly new men,roo..whats this about new men,awh hello mother,whats got you so down,my life,same old boring job,boring life,boring day to day routine,charlie flips the coaster over,and roo looks at bianca oww dont tell me you too,yep how boring is my life i teach french and iralian to a bunch of high school kids,go home and correct tests day in day out come up with a new plan for what im going to teach tommorow,why cant i ever do something for me,jeese you too talk like your life is over look at your mother here,works four different jobs,runs your grand fathers caravan park looks after your grandfathers house dont be talking to me about a boring life,your two are, young good looking girls who can have any guy they want,but no to fussy or never happy,mam we are so not,and roo looks at the two of them,really,how many guys attempt to ask you out and you shoot down hoh,look around here how many guys have asked you too out and charlie and bianca both look around,roo we need some excitment someone outside the bay someone new fresh,bad hott,really hott and bianca and charlie both laugh and roo knods her head,your one to talk about playing hard to get mother when are you ever going to say yes to harvey your worse then us,and roo sits down on the table and puts her hand on her cheek,shes right you no your just as bad like mother like daughter,and they all laugh,roo you so need to get it on with harvey,bianca,what im just saying,come on dont act ike you dont have the hotts for him you want him just as much as he wants you,im not going to lie i do like the guy but he just drives me crazy,he thinks he can have me when he wants,offers me a job,then tells me i need to apply for it,kisses me but walks away and tells me i need to figure out what i want,tells me i have commitment issues where does this guy get off,deffinitly like mother like daughter,speak of the devil and who the hell are they,harvey enters with brax and heath,and the three of the girls turn around,mom who are they,they must be harveys sons daryl and heath i think it is,you want bad boys girls you got them,awh and here she is boys id like you too meet roo,daryl,oww so your roo hoh,weve heard an awful lot about you hey heath...roo this,roo that,like you wouldnt believe,your dad really has no shame hoh hes as bad with use as he is me,and they all laugh,and brax looks at harvey,i see what you mean pops,you should really give him a break hey,poor man is hitting his 50s and still cant be tamed i reckon you could help him out,and roo laughs,when your father stops acting like an idiot and thinking he can get what he wants when he wants he can ask me out,see that pops its all you have to do,stop been so cocky and give the woman what she wants,and harvey shakes his head,im brax by the way and this is my brother heath excuse are fathers bad manners and roo shakes there hands,so you see where your father is going wrong right and see how innocent i am in all this and charlie and bianca laugh,give the guy a break mom jeese,come on roo i think use make a pretty hott couple,and if you play your cards right you can give your daughter here two step brothers,alright blondy calm down there hey,sorry sorry just trying to help and heath looks bianca up and down and smiles,and she smiles back and charlie and roo laugh,and excuse my bad manners boys this is my daughter charlie,and her best friend and my surrogate daughter bianca,charlie the cop and bianca the teacher,yeah how do you no,oww we did a bit of homework before we rocked up hey bro,yep had to show pops here how its done,he wasn't wrong in what he said,and what was it he said,he mentioned there were two hott girls are age around here and one was the daughter of the woman he never shuts up about i can see where you get your good looks from and brax winks at charlie,and she rolls her eyes another cocky braxton hey,you can tell whos the charmer and whos not hey.. bearly spoken two words bro not like you,i dont like to take all the lime light like some,and bianca smiles at heath,i think he likes you bianca hey heath,shut up would yi jeese your as bad as dad,sorry about him,dont worry about it,so harvey your taken your sweet time in asking mom out again,charlie, and roo hits her leg,what come on what you got to loose,i reckon he deserves one more chance hey bianca,i dunno and bianca laughs i better go guys ive got some kids to teach,it was nice meeting you guys,yeah you two catch yas around,are we still on for tonight,angelos at 8:00 deffintly,bye,bye sweety..and heath checks bianca out, and charlie smiles,bet your wondering if shes single hoh, and heath blushes and smiles at charlie, she is and charlie and roo both laugh, what about you searge what about me,you single,that would be telling daryl,i best be off to i'll see ya later mum and charlie kisses roo on the cheek, your not seriously going to leave me here with a bunch of braxtons are you afraid so i think your well able to handle yourself mom,bye,and charlie walks out, good looking daughter you have there i can see where she gets it from and roo rolls her eyes your just full off the crap one liners aint yi and heath laughs hes terrible i dont know how were related,you must take after your mom i sence your the least cocky one out of the family,thats just harsh roo first you give me a hard time then my boys,i just tell it how it is you no me harvey dont like it you no where you can stick it and the lads laugh,i see why you like her dad,right boys as nice as it was sitting here getting to know use ive got work to get to,it was nice meetin you heath,yeah you too,daryl,roo harvey ,bye roo,you got a feisty one their pops who you telling, about time you met someone who can keep you on your toes i like her,her daughter is pretty hott,and heath knods his head i prefer blondy but charlies hott,she single pops,as far as i know she is she was seeing angelo on and off for a bit he owns his own bar and restaurant around the corner but as far i remember charlie broke up with him but hes still sniffing around,so i have a shot then,daryl i didnt no you were friends with the law im not but i'll be her friend any day of the week,and harvey laugh so when you going to ask her out again,we could help you out. Roo awh boys shes a hard one to get around i actually dont know if im in with another chance after blowing the last ten. pops pops pops what we going to do with you, come on lets head for a surf and we'll think of somthing, charlie and bianca get down the beach a few hours later and start chatting, high friend,ow high friend, how was the teenage brats today, awh usual, you usual, god when there are lifes get this boring and predictable, i no its crazy i want to be young again...speak of today the braxton brothers hoh, and charlie laughs, hott is one word to describe them alright i wouldnt mind a shot of heath, ow you wouldnt, i dont think he would mind a shot of you either he was checking you out when you left, who knew harvey could produce two hott sons, well i said it before harvey is hott, bianca, what he is come on how do you not think so, him and your mom are a match made in heaven, i no shes so damn stubborn doh, sounds familiar,and charlie laughs, what sorry if i have high standards, what about brax hoh i saw the way he was looking at you, yeah hes pretty hott but wayto cocky for my liking, charlie come on dont tell me you would pass him up on a drunken night out, no i never said that i just would pass him up on a sober night out, speak of the braxtons and bianca points her head, and brax smiles to himself, ladys twice in the same day what do we owe the pleasure i dont know maybe cause the first time we saw you in the local diner and then second the local beach call it coinadential i just call it plain simple,and bianca laughs and smacks her arm charlie, what he asked i answered and brax smiles, nah nah thats alright i like the feisty type, yeah its a pity i dont like the cocky type im going to get a drink you want one,yeah water, k be back in a sec, and charie stands up and walks towards the bar,and brax checks her out, and bianca smiles ahh i see someone has taken a liking to charlie hoh, i like a woman that can keep me on my toes isnt that right pops, and harvey rolls his eyes, were just never going to win with does buckton women are we bianca,ahh harvey you no roo likes you you just got to sweap her of her feet,i reckon i could help you out, you do, a hoh, me and charlie are going out tonight so roo be home all alone, so i was thinking shes working late tonight at the caravan park be home about 10 why dont you come over cook some dinner light a few candles and bring alot of wine me and charlie be gone about half 8 9 any how,bianca scott any guy that lands you is the luckiest guy in the world and bianca smiles,dad you fancy a surf yeah see ya in a few,yeah bye heath you coming, yeah ill catch up and heath looks at bianca mind if i sit down no go ahead,so thats a pretty nice thing you did there with dad the guy hasnt a clue when it comes to women you can tell where brax gets a from, ahh and your the lil sweet talking charmer are you, and heath laughs,nah i just no how to get the women without using stupid one liners and trying to hard, that right hoh, and heath smiles and knods his head, and charlie comes down, sorry am i interrupting, no no not at all,i better head out to the surf, but hey if your free id really like to take you out some time and bianca knods her head,well me and charlie are heading upstairs tonight if you and brax fancy coming we could get to know eachother a bit better, and heath smiles, i'll have a word with brax but im sure we'll be there, tell him to leave his one liners at home doh hey, and heath smiles i cant promise anything, i'll catch you two tonight and heath winks and charlie and bianca start scirming laughing omg talk about suttle,awh he is so hot,and so into you,did you see that body charlie omg,and charlie laughs well looks like someones getting lucky tonight, im not the only one,bianca me and brax the guy needs to be knocked down a peg or two before he gets near me and bianca laughs like mother like daughter, oww speak of your mother i told harvey he could come over tonight and treat roo the a night in, moms working late soh yeah i no she be home about ten gives harvey plenty a time to cook up somthing and get the place all nice and romantic, mom is going to crazy, shes not she will love it,come on im dying to get her and harvey together there so cute, bianca there both in there fortys theres no such thing as cute well there is when it comes to your mom and harvey and charlie shakes her head,later on that night bianca and charlie are getting ready and there is a knock on the door bianca,charlie im in the shower and charlie wraps the towel around her and runs out and harvey and brax are standing at the door, awh sorry charlie, no its fine come in me and bianca were just getting ready,and brax checks charlie out in the towel,you looking at somthing,and brax smiles and knods his head no not at all and he winks at her and harvey laughs right son enough, charlie would you and bianca like some dinner,mmm what you cooking,i thought id do your moms favourite,em yeah i wouldnt mind grabbing somthing to eat before heading out thanks harvey, so we still on for tonight, we? yeah me you bianca heath upstairs, oww like a double date..well thats the impression i got yeah, oww shame the way i saw it was you two were just invited to come along with us and all the people that were going to be in that place,im just going to go get dinner started, your a tough cookie you aint ya, they dont give you cop uniforms for the fun of it, anyway im going to go get ready i'll see you later, yeah you will and brax smiles, pops you going to be alright in a house with does two alone, i reckon i can handle myself daryl and charlie likes me so im good, yeah i reckon she likes me too 20 bucks says i'll pull her tonight, your on,catch you later pops have a good night and be good and harvey hits brax across the head, get out out of here and bianca walks out hey harvey brax,awh hey bianca,...you want some dinner bi before you head out,what cha cooking just some spag bowl, awh id love some if your sure, no worries i reckon i owe you one anyway, thanks ill talk to you in a bit..later on that niight bianca and charlie walk out and twirl around,so what do you think, girls you look amazing,my boys wont be able to take there eyes of you, and charlie rolls her eyes, i like heath but harvey brax i reckon he needs to be taken down a peg or two and harvey brings them over dinner and sits down, thanks, see i reckon your the type a girl he needs to do that charlie any other girlfriend he has had has been wrapped around his lil finger and would do anything he says,cocky one my son and charlie laughs wonder where he gets it and they all laugh, i hope i can win your mother around charlie i no ive messed up in the past but i wouldnt keep trying if i wasnt crazy about the damn woman and they both laugh we no, and shes crazy about you two, you both just need to get your acts together,and i hope use do your the first guy i liked in i dont know how many years,i reckon you need to let your guard down a bit ytoo young lady,and bianca knods and agrees i no you havnt had the best look with men sweety but look at you your gorgis intelligent have a great career, just loosing up a bit and dont be so hard on guys that try it on with you,nd charlie knods her head, i'll try,as for you bianca behave yourself with heath,what excuse me,and they all laugh,i reckon im coming home alone tonight stop you two no im not like that, i reckon a certain braxton is going to win you around, and bianca laughs,whats heath like harvey i get the impression of quiet yet cool and confident, yeah heaths nothing like me and daryl hes softer, he wins around the girls with his personality everyone loves heath hes so easy to get on with and have fun with and theres never any strings attached what you see is what you get..and bianca knods her head,right well we better head, good luck with mum oww and do me a favour and text me when its safe to come home i really dont want to come home to a noisy house if you catch my drift,ok charlie stop seriously,and they all laugh,knock my sons dead girls, have a great night and harvey kisses the two of them..a few minutes later and bianca and charlie arrive at upstairs and head for the bar where angelo is,hey, awh hey you girls look great,girls night out is it,yeah,what can i get you two to drink usual is it,yeah thanks, why dont you to take a seat and i'll bring them over,thanks and angelo grabs charlies hand,you look gorgeous tonight,angelo,what,can we not do this,and brax and heath come in hey bianca you look great, yeah you look really nice,thanks,wheres charlie why you sitting alone, shes over with the ex and bianca knods her head,ex with benefits hoh,only when chrlies drunk angelo is still madly in love with her but charlies not interested at all anymore, she just uses him when theres no one else,and brax knods his head,can i get you a drink,angelo said he was bringing the drinks over but im guessing thats not happening any time soon so yes a sprkling white wine please one spakling white wine coming up and bianca smiles,bro you want the usual yeah mate cheers,so you and heath hey looking at eachother with does puppy dog eyes,and bianca smiles,we'll see what happends,and charlie storms over god that guy does not take no for an answer,and brax turns around high to you to ,aw hey sorry i didnt see you,you look gorgeous by the way all though i think i rathered you in that towel and charlie smirks at him,the cheeky cocky one liners just keep coming hey, you got to give in some time you no you want to and brax touches her leg and charlie bends closer to him and brax leans in and she brushes past his cheek and whispers in you dreams sunshine,and hops up and heads the bar and heath and bianca laugh,bro you dont stand a chance, we'll see, later on that night charlie and brax are talking and having a good time while heath and bianca are at the bar getting drinks,so looks like those two night of just hit it off, i wouldnt be to sure charlies a hard nut to crack, what about you doh and heath takes her hand and pulls her into him,im alot easier to crack when with the right company,oww yeah and heath rubs his nose of bianca and bianca knods and heath kisses her,and brax and charlie are playing lowest card wins,awh brax your kidding your going to have to carry me home at this point i dont mind,id rahter carry you back to my place doh and charlie looks at him and smiles,not a chance you need to be taken down a peg or two braxton, oww yeah,and brax moves closer to her,yeah plus i think your place might busy tonight and she knods to the bar and brax and charlie laugh didnt take does two long hoh, well two of them got the hott for eachother whats the point in holding off,well i think us two have the hotts for one another i dont see the point in us holding off,ahh see thing is i dont think your hott and charlie gets of her stool, where you going, home,catch you later,wait wait charlie,and brax follows her,charlie you alright,yes angelo im fine,you want me to call you a cab, no im going to walk, you cant walk on your own angelo im a cop im fine stop no im not letting you go on your own who said i am brax and brax walks down, brax here is taken me home,and who is he,darly braxton you might no my dad harvey, harveys son,and charlie knods,now if your done were just going to go home and no eachother a bit better and charlie turns around and faces brax and leans into him and takes his cheek and kisses him,i cant believe you,im moving on angelo i reckon its time you do the same,and charlie takes braxs hand and leads him outside,sorry mate she wants what she wants and brax puts his arms around charlie and walks outside,and charlie laughs i reckon hes finally got the picture,and charlie runs and twirls around,finally free,and brax puts his arms around her waist and charlie looks at him and bites her lip,brax,what i just did that to get angelo out of my face,oww so you used me,yeah i suppose that what you call it and charlie strolls towards home,bye brax,and brax catches up with her and pulls her into him i dont mind been used and charlie looks into his eyes and brushes his cheek and brax keeps smiling at her,what you looking at, you your georgeous, and were back again and charlie pulls away,and brax laughs and pulls her back,you have the nicest eyes ive ever cant you be like your brother no strings attached just nice what you see is what you get,whats the point in been like that when you can get what you want by not been like that,point every girl loves a bad boy you are pretty hot, did you just call me hott,and charlie knods her head you heard me and brax smiles and pulls her back again,not all girls like cocky arrogant guys doh,what kind of guys you go for,guys like you,ahh so you like me,and charlie smiles i like a bit of a challenge but thing is your type is just getting boing and predictable now cause im the sack same person as you, yeah but you no why us two are like this doh,and charlie knods im not sure about you but i know why i am,and they walk in silence,let your guard down you get hurt,and charlie knods her head,not worth the pain,agreed,we cant be bitter and synocal are hole lifes doh can we,and charlie knods her head i dont really no what other way to be and brax knods his head, me either,i dont want to be my dad,your dads not bad brax,no i no but i dont want to be married divored and back on the dating scene in my later forties id sooner find a girl and stick with her for the rest of my life,i no im cocky arrogant you name it, even doh im hitting 30 i still feel young and feel i can be this way but in reality im hitting 30 30 a nd brax shakes his head, i no the feeling i dont no where time went,and they reach charlies door and charlies phone beeps, its your dad, dad, yeah i told him to text me when the house was safe and i guess it is now and they both laugh in disgust thats horrible,you sure you want to go in there you can always come back to mine no strings attached i promise,maybe another time,and are you sure i cant stay over here your not really going to make me go back to my place and charlie laughs,put some ear plugs in and a pillow over your head you'll be fine, your evil and brax pokes charlie,and they both smile,and brax goes into kiss her,and charlie pulls back and opens her door good night brax,and brax knods his head and just as he goes to walk away charlie pulls him back and kisses him, might catch you tommorow and she closes the door and smiles and brax rubs his lips and next morning charlie wakes up and goes into the kitchen to get some tablets and sees harvey and roo mess around..eww can you guys give it a rest please, morning to you to and charlie smiles, so did you like your surprise mum, i new you were involved in this and charlie laughs nah actually biancas idea i just went along with it,typical, oi its not liike you didnt enjoy it and harvey kisses roo, seriously guys and they laugh, so where is bianca anyway, ahh she didnt come home last night went home with a certain heath braxton, ow does to havnt been able to take there eyes of one another they make a cute couple yeah they do, did you come home by yourself sweety yeah i didnt fancy sticking around, was daryl not there, yeah he was he wlked me home, so he didnt manage to pull you then and charlie laughs he tried but failed, and they all laugh, anyway im gonna go get dressed and head for a swim i'll give you guys the house to yourself, bye, bye hun, well looks like one of your sons succeeded yeah and i dont think it be to long until the other one does, later on charlie reaches the beach and gets into her bikini and brax walks down, nice day fopr a surf hoh, awh hey, hey yourself, so did you get much sleep last night, yeah i did actually looks like my bro didnt succeed in getting in biancas pants, ow realy, yeah wants to take things slow apparently so heaths taken her out toight, oww good on them, so looks like im going to be alone tonight been new in town i dont no many people, yeah cant say your gonna have much fun and brax smiles at her, theres this one gorgeous brunette girl im getting to know doh and pretty sure shes single and her best friend is leaving her alone tonight, that so, yeah so i was wondering if i could take her out or cook her some dinner at my place seen as how the place is going to be free, and charlie smies, im on the late in work tonight im afraid got to go fight some crime,awh what time do you finish 10, well i could always pick you up and take you for a late dinner no strings attached and charlie smiles, your persistant you aint ya, awh i like what i see and i go for it, and charlie knods her head ok, ok you'll come yeah, collect me from work later and we get somthing to eat, yabbie creek yeah, yeah and keep this between us, what you ashamed of me or somthing, no but nothing is exsacly happening between us so why not keep it a secret isnt it more fun that way and brax smiles, so i'll pick you up about 10 then, yeah i'll see ya then and charlie heads into the water and brax walks of with a grin on his face, later on that night bianca is getting ready for her date with heath, charlie do i look ok oww wow yeah you look gorgeous, you excited, yeah he's somthing that heath braxton, im surprised nothing happend with use last night, we just talked he didnt even try anything, really, yeah ow well thats good, where use heading for dinner, were just heading to angelos nothing to fancy, oww well have fun, what you going to do for the night,well im working late so prob just chill out,,with your mom and harvey here, no there going out i have the place to myself,anyway i better head have a good night be good,amnt i always and charlie smiles and heads to work,you heading out with bianca yeah im just taken her to angelos,and brax knods his head, take i you like her then, you have seen her right and brax smiles,yeah shes a nice chick, what about charlie did anything happen with you too last night, nah mate, ahh so you didnt pull her, nah but i will, and heath laughs shes a tough one her, yeah and i like a challenge, just dont mess her about dad will go crazy, i dont plan to, you do with every other chick, yeah but charlies not just any chick hey i reckon id have my hands full with her and heath laughs right o i better go catch you later, yeah have a good one..later on heath collects bianca for there date,wow you look gorgeous and he kisses her on the cheek, these are for you, ow thanks there lovly and she kisses him, we ready to go,yeah so i heard nothing happend with brax and charlie last night,you sound surprised i told you didnt i and heath takes her hand,that you did brax just never fails with the women doh well usually,ahh well hes certainly met his match with charlie,that he has,anyway enough about two i want to get to know you,ahh what would you like to no,and bianca walks in front of him,surprise me and heath puts his arm around her and they walk on up to angelos with two dopey smiles on their faces. later that night brax collects charlie from work, ahh so you stuck to your guns and got me hoh, well i told you i would, ahh but you cant believe everything men tell you, exept for me are you getting in or what,and charlie opens the door,so where do you fancy heading, i was thinking maybe just get some take out and head back to mine mum and you dad are out and heath and bianca sounds good,what do you like to eat, pizza,ahh a girl after my own heart what type meat lovers,and brax looks at her and smiles,what, i think me and you are going to have alot in common and she laughs and brax smiles at her,a few minutes later and they arrive back in charlies, any good dvds,yeah make yourself at home there should be a stack of them at the tele,these all yours yeah most of them why,theres like 2 chick fliks and 50 action yeah im not much of a chick flick girl as you might be able to tell and brax looks at her and smiles, what, your just not like any girl ive met before,good or bad thing, very good thing and charlie smiles,you want a beer,what you got,take a look,and brax looks at her again,what ok your not into chick flicks you like pizza,your a cop,you can surf and you like beer,your just full of surprises you aint ya,and charlie laughs i grew up with an older brother and weve always kind of hung around with the same mates i always seem to have got on better with guys then girls, i bet your bro wasnt too happy with that,and charlie smiles surprisingly enough he didnt mind once he found out that they didnt stand a chance with me i think i only got with one out of a group of 10,and where does bianca fit in,shes been my best friend since i was three we grew up next door to eachother,when she was 16 her parents decided to move to europe bianca really didnt want to go so my mum let her move in with us,so its always been me bianca jack and then his friends, i no they say blood is thicker then water but our friends were like our family the guys jack me and bianca grew up with there mums were like our 2nd moms, all our dads left when we were young so it was somthing that brought us altogether,and brax smiles, bet you think you have guys all figured out then hoh, i reckon so, cant quite figure you out doh, how so, i reckon theres somthing your hidden you come across cocky arrogant and i think thats deffinitly a front but i reckon theres somthing big hid behind it,well im sure you'll figure that one out the more you get to know me,who said i want to get to know you and charlie stands at the counter with her drink in hand,im taken a wild guess here but i reckon that grin on your face has a lil bit of an attraction towards me,ow it does does it,and brax moves closer to her and moves his face closer and charlie doesnt move,yeah i reckon it does,anyway i reckon this pizza is getting cold best eat it and brax walks of towards the sitting room and charlie smiles, and walks of to the couch and sits beside brax and puts her feet up,comfy and charlie takes a slice of the pizza and knods,you, and brax smiles...awh im stuffed, i no me to and brax puts his arms around her,ahh before you do that why dont you get us another beer hey very demanding and brax kisses her real quick and looks at her,and charlie kisses him and they get lost in the moment as brax runs his hand up her top and charlie starts strandling him,then pulls away and he looks at her for reasurance, so you don't want that beer then, shut up and brax smiles and lifts her up and she wraps her legs around me. I reluctantly break the kiss _"Bedroom?"_ I ask, panting, wanting more of her. _"Through the hall, second on the left."_ She points the way as she kisses my neck. She kicks off her shoes and socks, as do I and she starts to unbutton my shirt as fast as she can. She pulls it as far open as she can, while I'm holding her, kissing and licking my chest and biting my collar bone, only stopping to pull her own top off. Straight away I suck her breast in to my mouth as we stumble our way in to her bedroom, I kick the door closed once we're in and put her down as she rips the shirt completely off me, kissing my chest and holding my waist close to her, pressing up against me. Her hand finds my bulging cock through my shorts and she starts to rub me as I kiss her again. I push her backwards and she lands on her bed, I practically dive on her and shove my tongue back in her mouth, not wanting to be apart from her.I kiss and lick my way down her body, paying special attention to her chest before sitting up to remove her shorts. I pull them straight down, taking her panties with them and throw them behind me as she lays in front of me completely naked and vulnerable. Fuck she is so beautiful. I push her further up the bed so I can lay down as I head straight for her pussy. She tastes amazing, my tongue runs up and down her pink folds eagerly. Shaking my head from side to side I hungrily try and devour as much of her as I can, her hands pushing my head down harder against her, making me grunt as I continue. Sucking on her swollen bud, I can't get over the sounds coming out of her mouth. I'm loving this side of Charlie, the side that let's go and is not always tryin' to be a copper. _"Yes, keep doing that, ohhh"_ she instructs as I lightly flick my tongue, speedily over her clit. She's dripping wet and I can't get enough of her."_Stand up"_ I hear her say. I follow her instructions as she sits up and start to undo my fly, pulling my shorts off hurriedly, closely followed by my boxers. She leans back down on the bed, watching me, she's nervous. I lean forward and cup her face, kissing her gently. It's then I realise I have stronger feelings for her then I thought. kiss is gentle and sweet …reassuring. I sit back up and push him backwards so he's standing, then wrap my fingers around his huge length. There is no way in hell THAT is going to fit inside me, I think to myself. I begin to stroke his long cock, my fingers struggling to fit around it. I suck on his head gently and wet it a little, using my hand to work it down the rest of his length. As if he can read my mind he leans down, stroking my hair _"I'll be gentle"_ he says before kissing me gently and laying me down on the bed. My tongue move against his, heat building between the two of us before he pulls back and looks at me, hovering above me. I can feel him at my entrance, teasing me and making me want him more. _"Are you ok?"_ he asks gently. I nod, leaning up to kiss him.I gasp when he enters me and he stills immediately. _"It's ok, I'm ok"_ I reassure him after a moment. He presses against me, pushing in deeper. I wrap my legs around him, the initial pain from his size gone, and desire taking over. He starts moving faster, both of us moaning in pleasure. Being with him is better then I ever could have is so fucking tight. The feeling of being inside her is incredible and the last few months of sexual tension between us erupts as we start to fuck each other wildly. I pick up the pace as she holds on to me tightly, my name escapes her mouth as I slam in to her and I've never heard anything so sexy. She is so fucking sexy; I need to see more of her. After a while, I stop and pull out, rolling on to my back. _"Ride me"_ I say, pulling her so she straddles me. With her hands on my chest to support her she slowly glides down on my cock until I'm completely filling her. She sees me staring at her and strokes the side of my face as she begins to ride me. I plant my feet on the bed, knees up, and beginning thrusting up inside her using my hips. I thrust up as she slams down _"Fuck, Charlie!"_ I breathe out as she leans down to kiss me. Her tongue sneaks straight in to my mouth as her hand grips the back of my head. She moans in to my mouth as our thrusts get harder, she breaks away only to cry out _"Oh my God, Brax!"_ I lay my legs down as we entwine our hands, she rolls her hips backwards and forwards on me, talking in as much of me as she can before she starts bouncing up and down on top of me again. She lets go of my hands to lean on my chest, steadying herself as she rides me faster. _"Fuck. I've wanted this for so long"_ I admit, leaning up and grabbing the back of her head _"God, yes! me too!"_ she breathes heavily, before kissing me back, one swift movement, Brax has me on my back, legs in the air and head hanging off the bed as he slams in to me. This angle is just too much and I scream out for more _"Oh, God, YES!"_ He sucks on my breasts as he continues jack hammering in to me, my thighs tight around his waist. I'm going to be so sore tomorrow but right now I don't fucking care, it feels amazing. _"I'm gonna come, Ohh, Ohh I'm gonna come"_ I scream, as he continues feverishly thrusting inside me. He kisses me as I experience the best orgasm I have ever had, gripping on to his back tightly as I ride out the wave of pleasure. After a few more minutes he stops kissing me and pulls out, kneeling over me as he begins stroking himself furiously. He breathes heavily as he approaches his own orgasm _"Oh, Fuuuck"_ he moans as he releases his load on to my stomach. We stay there, breathing heavy for a minute...Well i didnt see that coming and brax leans on his elbow and faces charlie me neither and charlie laughs,was it to your satisfation and brax takes her hand in his and charlie laughs,it was alright,alright and brax gets on top of her and tiggles her,alright alright it was pretty good,glad you thought so and he kisses her,i meant what i said earlier doh, about what,keeping this a secret, i dont want anyone known,and brax knods his head,nah i agree,you do yeah i like keeping stuff for myself,and charlie knods in agreement,and charlies phone beeps and she reaches over and gets it,its mum shes on her way back,you better go,and brax knods his head,yeah dad will prob be wondering where i am,and charlie gets up and puts her dressing gown on and heads outside and cleans up the place,and brax helps her,so eh thanks for tonight and charlie looks up at him,i think you thanked me very well and they both laugh,and brax kisses her,and they get lost in the moment and roo comes in charlie you up,go go go,right i'll see you tommorow yeah and charlie knods and pushes him out,and brax walks off with a smile on his face,yeah mum just in the kitchen and charlie gets a glass of water, so what did you get up to tonight, awh i just ordered out and watched a dvd,charlie you need to get yourself back out there again love look at bianca and me,i no mum and i will,did you have a good night and roo smiles, i take that as a yess and charlie hugs her im glad things are working out for you too,yeah me too,anyway mum im gonna head to bed im pretty tired well alright sweety i'll see you tommorow night,night..brax gets home just before harvey and settles himself in front of the tele,you not head out tonight son,nah i just chilled out with a few beers heath was out with bianca,ahh you need to get out son and see summerbay,few nice girls around here,i dont think you and charlie be happening any time soon and brax smiles,yeah i no,im done chasing her,and harvey sits down beside him,you have a good night with roo then,and harvey smiles,look at that dopey smile on your face pops,that buckton one is a peice of work first woman in a long time to keep me on my toes,yeah they seem like a handful,a good handful,and brax knods his head,any way pops im gonna head to bed bit tired,right no worries son ill catch you in the morning,yeah night,the next morning brax and harvey head for brax head the dinner for some breakfast and roo and charlie are sitting in the corner eating,morning ladies,and roo and harvey look at eachother with their love goggles of wil you too give it a rest please,oww shut up just cause your single and misserble and brax and charlie laugh,you fancy getting a coffee,yes please and charlie gets up out of her seat and follows brax,does two would make you sick wouldnt they,there in love and charlie puts her hands down her throat and brax laughs,so did your mum spot anything last night,no nothing,what about your dad,nah i got home two seconds before he came in and charlie knods are heath and bianca back at your place,and brax knods yeah lets just say i didnt get a good night sleep last night,and charlie laughs,well you can always go for a nap at my place and brax raises his eyebrows,i dont know about you but i dont fancy hanging around here with these two,i'll ehh see you at your place is 10minutes so and charlie walks out of the dinner and winks at him,did charlie leave yeah she said somthing about going to angelos for take out,and roo rolls her eyes,and i think im going to head to i dont fancy throwing up what i just ate and roo hits him,your right about does bukton women dad,and harvey laughs,oi whats that suppost to mean handfull alright,and roo looks at harvey nice one son and brax laughs and walks to charlie,and knocks on the door,hey hey yourself and brax leans in and kisses charlie,ive been dying to do that since last night,and charlie smiles,where did you tell mum and harvey you were going i said you went to angelos for take out and told them i didnt fancy throwing up my breakfast and charlie laughs,your mum can throw one hell of a punch just like her daughter and charlie goes to hit him,oi safe it for the bedroom and they both laugh and he takes her cheek and kisses her and leads her to the bedroom,He moves over to me and runs his fingers up and down my slit, feeling my warmth and my wetness, his big hands grip my tiny waist before he stats to move his huge cock inside me, inch by inch. Despite how wet I am it still takes me a minute to adjust to his size, he moves slowly as my body adjusts, his cock reaching a little deeper each time until I can't physically take any more of him. His thrusts start getting faster until we find our perfect rhythm. _you feel so good _ he whispers to me. _"So ...so do you."_ I moan back at him as he picks up the pace. I sit back on my knees so I can reach back and kiss him, our tongues find one another as his hands squeeze my breasts. I reach back and grab the back of his thighs, hoping to somehow get even more of him inside me, still continuing our delicious rhythm..brax falls down on top of charlie trying to catch his breath,your going to wear me out searge and charlie laughs not if your weight doesnt first and brax leans of her,sorry and charlie smiles at him,you reckon i got time for a nap after last night and today i reckon i need it and charlie laughs,yeah i'll just lock the door and leave the key in it so i can hear mom or bianca coming and she gets out of the bed and puts her robe on,and brax watches her,what,and brax knods his head nothing,and charlie leans over and kisses him,and brax drags her down on top of her and she laughs so much for been tired,and brax smiles and rubs her cheek,i cant help it charlie your gorgeous,oww shut up,i mean it and charlie gets up to lock the door and stands against the sink and sighs realising shes starting to get feelings for him she walks back into the room and brax puts his arm around her and holds her hand and kisses her neck,later that day charlie wakes up to her alarm and hits brax to wake up,brax and brax tunrs around,what,get up i have to go to work,awh cant we just lay here brax is tired and charlie laughs,im going for a shower and charlie gets up and heads to her ensuite for a shower,a few minutes later and charlie is getting dressed for work and brax sits there and watches her,i hate when you do that,do what sit there and look at me,well dont be standing there naked in front of me then and i wont have anything to look at and charlie smiles and brax pulls her back on the bed and kisses her,brax stop im going to be late,come out for dinner with me,what you heard me,what like a date and brax knods his head, i dont no brax,why not,were having fun,yeah we are more the reason to explore that fun dont you think,and charlie looks at him and turns her head,and brax takes her chin,charlie i like ya and i think you like me to,thats the problem brax,this is it was just meant to be a bit of fun,charlie im not going to mess you about,i want to see where this can go,and she looks at him,ok and she smiles at him,where do you want to go,theres this gorgeous italian in the city they do every food you can name,giani's and brax looks at her yeah have you been, its my favourite restaurant, and brax smiles we just keep finding more in common hey and they both smile,i havnt been in so long, i no me either,i feel like ive been trating the place staying away and charlie laughs,what time you want to go,well i finish work at 7 so maybe 8 or half,i'll ring up when im home and charlie knods,where you going to tell heath and your dad your going,i'll just tell them im going the city with a few of the boys hopfully heath wont ask to come and will be distracted with bianca,what about you,i'll just tell them im doing a double shift,where you going to get ready i'll bring my stuff to work with me it be fine, so i'll pick you up from work,and charlie knods,ok well i guess i'll see you later charlie and roo comes home,shit that your mom and charlie knods your going to have to go out the window quick,and brax grabs his shirt,sweety you home,and harvey talks i think we have the house to ourselfs and brax and charlie hear them kissing,and look at eachother in disgust eww wait for me im not hanging around to hear this and charlie puts her unitform on quick and packs a bag for tonight,quick i really dont want to hear does bed springs,eww brax stop,and brax puts his hand out for charlie to take and charlie takes it and walks to her car and brax looks around to make sure the coast is clear and leans in and kisses her,brax im going to be late,im not stopping ya,and charlie looks at him and smiles and kisses him again,no seriously i need to go alright alright and brax steps away from her and kisses her again see ya later and charlie gets into her car and drives of smiling while brax leans against his car and smiles,bianca rings charlie on her high stranger,stranger i havnt seen you for a hole day bianca i think this is the longest we went without seen eachother i no im sorry,how are you,awh fine you no the usual,work home tv dvd food bed and bianca laughs,we really need to get you back out there hoh,awh im fine by myself, heath was telling me a few of his hott single friends are coming to town on a visit,ow really yeah,so he asked did we want to go out tonight,awh i cant im working a double shift bi,your kidding right,no lara asked me to cover her not like i had anything else to do plus the extra money can get me a much needed few days in the whitsundays,awh your such a let down,looks like im staying in,bi you can still go with heath,i dont fancy been the only chick,why not ask leah im sure she would love to,hoh not a bad idea,do you not think im seen too much of heath,well if hes the one doing the asking i dont think so,suppose,right bi i have to go enjoy tonight and i'll prob see you later if your home ok i'll ttyl..later that night heath arrives home and brax,yeah mate,few the boys are coming up tonight were going ti head for drinks,tonight,nah mate i cant what why not,i told case i would drop down,everything alright,yeah i think he just misses his big brothers thats all,well i'll come down with you,nah mate you stay with the boys dont want you and mom getting in a barney,true,alright but tommorow night yeah we do somthing,yeah mate,later that night alright brax im heading,and he knocks on brax's door and sees him getting ready,you sure your going to visit mom and case,yeah why well why you getting all dressed up,i got a bit of buisness to sort out on my trip,yeah like what,mind your buisness,and heath smiles whos the chick,theres no chick,sure about that,heath get out alright alright im going,later on that night heath knocks over for bianca,hey hey,your dads inside with roo come in,hey pops,roo awh hey heath,use two heading out,yeah a few of the boys are coming up from the city so im taken bianca to meet them,is charlie heading up,no shes working a double shift we really need to get that girl out shes way to up tight,you no charlie roo she aint going to listen,what about daryl wheres he,he said he was going to drop in on mum and heath in the city looked a bit overly dressed doh,what you think hes heading out with a chick,i dont no with brax your best not asking questions,you dont think him and charlie,and they all look at eachother i dont think so i mean brax was home last night when i got in was charlie home yeah,yeah i cant see her and brax happening,yeah i dont think so either,anyway we better go see you later,yeah bye guys,later on brax picks charlie up from work and she runs out to the car with her heels,hey sorry i took so long i had to wait for the coast to be clear lara kept watching me and she would go straight back to bianca if she saw me dressed up,no worries,for someone who got ready pretty quick you scrub up pretty well,i'll take that as a compliment you dont look too bad either,we


End file.
